<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consequences by makesometime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900220">Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime'>makesometime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom Zolf Smith, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Tails, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oi, Zolf. You finished yet?”</p><p>Zolf turns, newly clean dishes clutched in his hand. “Might've been, if you two hadn't buggered off after dinner.”</p><p>“Ah, don't be like that, yeah? You know how Wilde gets.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zolf Smith/Sasha Racket/Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oi, Zolf. You finished yet?”</p><p>Zolf turns, newly clean dishes clutched in his hand. “Might've been, if you two hadn't buggered off after dinner.”</p><p>“Ah, don't be like that, yeah? You know how Wilde gets.”</p><p>And oh, but doesn't he. Ten years now and the man's still the same, save for streaks of grey in his hair and lines around his eyes. Sasha smiles, ducking out of the kitchen door and leaving him to it, which, frankly, is a small mercy.</p><p>By the time he makes it to the bedroom, Sasha is sat astride Oscar's lap, the man already shirtless and gasping under her clever hands.</p><p>Zolf tuts, catching up their discarded clothing and chucking it on a nearby chair for later, walking over to the bed and standing beside it with his hands on his hips.</p><p>“Can't trust you two to behave, can I?”</p><p>Sasha pulls back from Oscar's lips, smiling broadly at Zolf. The man underneath her stretches, lazy and unrepentant, wearing an awful smirk.</p><p>“Darling, you <em>were</em> late.”</p><p>“Well, I'm here now.” Zolf says, looking between them both sharply. “Get off, Sasha.”</p><p>Sasha pouts, but does as he asks, one hand trailing over the tent in Oscar's trousers as she moves to kneel beside him instead. She's gorgeous like this, eyes dark and hair mussed by Oscar's hands. Probably should've let them continue for a bit, but he doesn't appreciate it when his lovers get ahead of themselves.</p><p>She purrs happily when he reaches out to cup her face in one of his hands, rubbing her cheek against his palm. With his other hand he tugs at the neck of her shirt, smiling when he spots the leather at the base of her throat.</p><p>“Good.” He says, and feels her shudder at the praise. “Good, kitten.”</p><p>Sasha gasps, eyes going wide. It makes Oscar smile too, entirely too pleased with himself.</p><p>“Don’t you start.”</p><p>Oscar smiles, settling a hand over Zolf’s hip and shifting his weight enough to draw Zolf’s gaze to his body once more. “Yes, <em>sir</em>.”</p><p>“Come here, Sasha.”</p><p>Sasha scrambles to the edge of the bed, pushing Wilde’s legs unceremoniously out of the way to kneel right at the tipping point, staring down at Zolf. She inhales sharply but doesn’t move as he starts to unbutton the top of her shirt, then curls a palm around the back of her throat and pulls her forward.</p><p>Lips just barely brushing hers, he smiles. “Strip her, Oscar.”</p><p>Sasha whines into the kiss he gives her then, her tongue moving in sweet little licks against his lips. He can feel the moment Oscar’s hands reach around and pick up where he left off, feel it in her gasp and sigh and he opens his mouth to deepen the kiss.</p><p>By the time he pulls back for breath, she is nude from the waist up, a lovely pale flush over her sternum and up to the base of the collar, down over the rise of each breast. Ever one to try his luck, Oscar is plucking at her nipples, squeezing and rolling the buds between his long fingers.</p><p>“Has she earned that?” He asks, leaning in to drop a kiss at the line of her jaw.</p><p>“In my eyes…” Oscar grins at him over her shoulder. “Always.”</p><p>“You’re a soft touch.”</p><p>Sasha chuckles, rocking her hips back. “He ain’t.”</p><p>Zolf rolls his eyes, moving away to take off his shirt and loosen his belt. The air in the bedroom is just this side of too warm, Oscar feeling the cold more easily now and prone to complain about it. When he turns back around his lovers are watching him, Oscar with one palm flat against Sasha’s stomach, mouth moving just above the line of her collar. They create such a picture that it makes his cock throb.</p><p>“Finish up what I told you.” Zolf says, moving over to the wardrobe and rummaging through their stores to pluck up one of Sasha’s favourite plugs.</p><p>He twines the fluffy tail through his grip as he walks back to them, watches Sasha’s eyes flicker down to the plug and back up to his face, tentative smile on her face. Oscar gently urges her forward onto her hands, tugging her trousers down and off. She stays there, peering at Zolf in askance and trying not to shudder when Oscar smoothes a hand over her arse.</p><p>Zolf shakes his head. “Oscar, you know what to do.”</p><p>Full of energy now, Oscar lays back where he was before and then reaches out for Sasha, urging her to settle over his mouth. He beams up at her and then tugs her down, eyes falling closed as his jaw starts to work.</p><p>Sasha clutches at the head of the bed and gives over to it, stomach flexing with the effort of not moving into it. Zolf sets the tail down on the other side of Oscar and plucks a bottle of oil out of the bedside drawer, slicking up his fingers as he observes them.</p><p>She whines at the slick slide of his touch between her cheeks, chewing at her lip when he presses one finger over and around her a few times before pushing in, drops of oil falling onto Oscar’s throat below. He opens her slowly,, feeling her body tremble and clench as Oscar works his magic, slipping a second finger alongside the first and knowing that that’ll probably be enough, given the thickness of his hands and the relatively petite plug.</p><p>He keeps touching her until he hears her breath catch in that way that indicates she’s about to break, and then pulls away, tangling his other hand in Oscar’s hair and <em>pulling</em>.</p><p>“Enough.”</p><p>Sasha bites off a sob, nails scratching at the headboard as she goes very still, waiting for him to treat her. Oscar’s leg twitches a little when Zolf leans over him, his fingers tightening on Sasha’s thighs.</p><p>“Good, kitten. You’re so good for us.” He murmurs, taking Oscar’s wrist in his hand and dragging it up over Sasha’s arse, waiting until he does the same with the other and holds her open, breathing as heavily as Sasha herself.</p><p>Zolf presses the plug against her and then inside, watching as her body hungrily swallows it up and leaves her with a fluffy tail the exact colour of her hair. He tugs on it once, just to see her back arch.</p><p>“How about you get on your knees.” He says, watching as she hurries to obey, facing him at the edge of the bed.</p><p>The tail hangs between her legs and she shifts her hips back and forth, smiling at the way it sways there. It makes her movements even more feline than usual and when Zolf brings a hand up to her face Sasha nuzzles right back into it, pressing her face to his skin.</p><p>There’s a thud of material off the end of the bed (he’s <em>not </em>picking that up) and then Oscar is settled behind her, lips quirking in a smile at Zolf before he looks back down at Sasha and admires the distinct lack of tension on her face.</p><p>Zolf feels her lips part with a gasp and notes Oscar’s hands now passing over her belly, up to her breasts and then back down, smoothing over her stomach, petting her. Sasha sighs softly, going very still and letting Oscar pull gently on her tail, before flicking it up over her back.</p><p>Zolf curls a hand around the back of her throat, fingers slipping under her collar and urging her down, seeing the hint of a smile on her lips when she ends up level with his cock. Setting her elbows on the bed leaves her agile hands free and they work quickly, unfastening his trousers and delving in to draw him out.</p><p>Her thumb smoothes teasing over the head of his cock as Oscar gives in and rocks against her, moving between her legs and smiling at Zolf when it makes her give a lovely little gasp.</p><p>Her eyes flick up to Zolf, tongue swiping over her lips. “Can I?”</p><p>“You can.”</p><p>Sasha licks at his cock with little lapping passes of her tongue, passing up one side and down the other before sucking at the head. Zolf feels her groan when Oscar moves inside her, one of his hands around her tail and the other over her hip.</p><p>Zolf strokes a hand through her hair, over and over, tender and too gentle for the feeling of her mouth around him. He scratches his nails over the skin behind her ears and enjoys the goosebumps that settle along the lovely expanse of her back, the way she rolls herself back into Oscar’s thrusts.</p><p>When they’re playing with Sasha this way is one of the only times Oscar’s quiet, reflective. When they’ve got her pinned between them and trembling with it, desperate to be good for them. She sighs, then Oscar groans, and Zolf shudders at the feel of her swallowing around him. Sasha looks up at him, eyes wide and wet and he thinks he could drown in it, the knowledge that she does this so willingly making it feel so fucking <em>good</em>.</p><p>She pulls off to take a breath and Oscar chooses that moment to rub his fingers over her clit, smirking when she moans and drops her chin to her chest. Oscar’s thrusts turn deep and searching, his chest heaving with each intake of breath.</p><p>Zolf knows he could watch them like this all day. Has done, more than once.</p><p>But not now. Not tonight.</p><p>Sasha whines happily as he hooks a finger under her collar and urges her head back up. She purses her lips against the head of his cock in a lovely little pout before parting them and taking him back inside the heat of her mouth.</p><p>It’s effortless to lose himself in it, in the push and pull, the stifled sounds of Sasha’s pleasure and the lilting cries of Oscar. His orgasm chases quick on the heels of Sasha’s, and he feels her whimper as Oscar fucks into her, thrills at the grateful turn of her sighs as she swallows his spend.</p><p>Zolf slips slightly shaking hands under her shoulders and holds her as Oscar works to find his release too, the man pulling out and covering her arse in strands of white, fingers gripping hard enough at her hip to bruise.</p><p>After, they melt into taking care of Sasha with warm familiarity, Oscar at her back, her head pillowed on Zolf’s chest as she comes down. Each of them pass soothing touches up and down her lovely skin, Oscar cleaning them all up with a simple cast, and Zolf helping her to hydrate.</p><p>“Mm.” She says after a while. “Think I like the consequences of starting without you.”</p><p>Oscar tries to stifle his laughter in the back of her shoulder, but Zolf can’t do the same, rubbing his thumb over her lower lip as he chuckles.</p><p>“You think you’ll get this next time, huh?”</p><p>Sasha just grins. “M’willing to take that risk.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>